


Collecting/Discovering

by Woodpelt_the_pussycat



Series: Ruby and Sapphire (and Garnet) discover the wonders of omorashi [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Kink, Omorashi, Pearl (mentioned) - Freeform, Piss, VERY slight polygems if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodpelt_the_pussycat/pseuds/Woodpelt_the_pussycat
Summary: Sapphire convinces Ruby to try something entirely new.It's a good idea to read the previous work.





	Collecting/Discovering

Two days. It had been two days since Sapphire had told Ruby that she enjoyed… peeing? Ruby still wasn’t _quite_ sure what exactly her counterpart enjoyed about the experience of wetting herself, but it was along those lines.

Now, Garnet could barely focus. She was all sorts of on edge, all she could think about was what Ruby would look like desperate to pee- or that was what Sapphire was thinking about, and it was over powering nearly everything else.

Garnet had been subconsciously drinking a lot more liquids than normal, which led to a few small arguments between Ruby and Sapphire about whether or not they- Garnet could wait to use the bathroom. Finally, they agreed to do something about it that evening. Through the day, Garnet had discreetly collected a fair amount of beverages, leaving them in her room in the temple.

Around 9 that night, Garnet made a thermos full of tea, and retreated into her room once again. She sighed and put the thermos down with the other drinks.

“Are you sure about this, Ruby?” She asked herself softly.

“...Yeah,” Ruby’s voice responded.

“I-it’s okay if you…” Sapphire’s voice trailed off.

Ruby was about to respond, but the sound of footsteps snatched the fusion’s attention up.

“Amethyst,” Garnet said in her own voice.

Sure enough, Amethyst appeared from a different part of the temple. “Yo,” She responded as she approached. “Pearl wants you.”

“What for?” Garnet asked. She resisted the urge to groan in disappointment. She had _seen_ this, but ignored it, hoping the prediction would be wrong.

“How am I supposed to know?” Amethyst put her hands up. “Uh, no don’t answer that.”

Garnet scoffed at that slightly.

“I didn’t ask, okay?”

“Tell her she’ll be fine,” Garnet said, adjusting her visor, an unspoken queue that she was using her future vision.

“M’kay. Ya gonna sit by yourself here for the rest of the night, then?”

Garnet made a noise that couldn’t really be interpreted as an answer.

“Whazzat?” Amethyst asked, confused.

“Yes,” Garnet amended, a bit too late to resolve the confusion.

“Uhhh…” Amethyst looked around the room, her gaze falling on the collection of drinks. “So, are you a drink tester now?” she joked.

“Uh, no?” It sounded like a question, and Garnet mentally cursed herself for getting so flustered. This never happened!

“Okay then, G. Seriously though, you good?”

Garnet just nodded this time, wary of saying something else confusing.

“Okay.” Amethyst turned to leave. Just before the door, she paused. “Don’t think I haven’t heard you arguing though. It’s cool if you need some time, but talk to me later- or Pearl, I know I’m not the best at this stuff.”

Garnet blushed faintly as Amethyst left. She hadn’t expected Amethyst to say that. Well, she didn’t figure out what was happening. Garnet sighed.

“Ready?” Ruby prompted quietly.

“Of course.” Sapphire responded with a certain level of excitement in her voice.

In a flash, the two gems were next to each other.

“So…” Ruby started hesitantly.

“I suppose I should explain my plan,” Sapphire said with a soft smile. “I want you to drink as much as you can, and then we will wait…” she trailed off, looking up at Ruby.  “Are you sure about-”

Ruby cut her off. “Really, I _am_ okay with it.”

“Thank you.” Sapphire’s smile widened. “I’ll make sure you don’t regret it,” she promised, and kissed Ruby on the cheek.

Ruby picked up the thermos of tea. “I guess I’ll start with this…” She took a sip of the tea, and was pleasantly surprised by the flavor. “So… what should we do while we wait?” Ruby asked her partner.

“I was thinking that we could try to watch Peridot’s show.”

“Heh, that would be okay,” Ruby responded, recalling how the green gem had been practically begging Garnet to watch Camp Pining Hearts recently.

They used a computer that Amethyst had found a while ago to load up the show. It was entertaining enough to distract them for a while- or at least Ruby. Sapphire seemed to be watching Ruby more than the show.

After a couple of the short episodes, Ruby had finished the tea. “Sapphire?”

“What is it, Ru?” She asked sweetly.

“How much of this-” Ruby gestured to the rest of the drinks “-do I have to drink?”

“As much as you’re comfortable with,” Sapphire responded. She fidgeted with the hem of her dress for a moment. “Do you… have to go yet?”

Ruby blushed slightly, despite having expected the question to come up. “Not really?”

“Drink more then!” Sapphire encouraged, and then added quieter, “Please.”

“Okay.” Ruby grabbed a can of apple juice. She looked at it briefly and then at Sapphire. After a moment Ruby grabbed a can of sugary soda instead. Neither of them missed that the soda can was about twice the size of the juice.

They watched another episode of the show, which was sort of dragging on. It wasn’t all that interesting at this point. Sapphire snuggled closer to her girlfriend, and Ruby took her hand gently.

“Stars, we should cuddle more often,” Ruby mused, idly sipping some of her soda.

“We really should…” Sapphire looked at Ruby thoughtfully.

As the credits of the 3rd episode ran, Ruby noticed that she had finished the soda already. Ruby shifted slightly and looked at the other drinks, wondering how much more she could handle. She was starting to feel the effects of the two she had already finished.

Ruby drummed her fingers against her thigh. Of course, Sapphire instantly caught on. She turned to face Ruby, and rested her hand lightly on Ruby’s lower abdomen.

“How much do you need to go?” Sapphire asked, her voice somewhere between excited and seductive.

“U-um…” Ruby blushed.

“One to ten. One is nothing,” Sapphire prompted.

Ruby was quiet for a moment. “...Four?”

“Drink something else for me?”

Ruby hesitated. “I’m not sure… I don’t think I can take that much more…”

“Just a little bit?” Sapphire was almost begging.

“Ah… a little,” Ruby agreed, picking up a water bottle.

Sapphire grinned, and kissed Ruby quickly. Ruby opened the bottle and took a sip, pressing her legs together slightly. She paused the video before the next CPH episode could start.

“Sapphire, I’m curious.” Ruby turned to face her girlfriend. “Why do you like this so much?”

Sapphire looked away. “I’m not sure… It- I just like the way it feels and I want you to feel that… and I think you would look cute if you wet yourself.” She looked up again, shyly putting her hand over Ruby’s.

Ruby blushed a little, and squeezed Sapphire’s hand in return. “I understand.”

“Really?” Sapphire asked, curiously.

“No, not really,” she responded with a laugh.

Sapphire chuckled, and elbowed Ruby in the stomach. “You dork.”

Ruby cringed slightly and put her free hand over her bladder awkwardly. “Did you mean to do that or what?”

The other gem smirked mischievously. “Maybe.”

Ruby smiled back, and took another sip of water. “Okay, no more drinks,” she announced.

“How much do you have to go?” Sapphire asked eagerly, then added, “The scale.”

“Five? I definitely have to go, but not that bad yet.” Ruby shifted slightly, fidgeting against Sapphire’s hand.

Sapphire smiled and leaned in to kiss her. As they kissed, Sapphire ran her hands along Ruby’s bladder, feeling the slight bulge that spoke a thousand words about Ruby’s need. Sapphire sighed happily and rubbed Ruby’s bladder slightly.

The other gem shivered at that, surprised. “Oh…” Ruby pulled away slightly. “You really like this, huh?”

Sapphire nodded, grinning. “This is wonderful.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” Ruby responded warmly. Then she groaned softly, gripping the fabric of Sapphire’s dress, as her bladder made sure she knew that it was full.

Sapphire smirked knowing exactly what was happening. “You’re doing well, Ruby. Just keep holding it as long as you can.”

Ruby nodded, releasing Sapphire’s dress and pressing her legs together. She was starting to become desperate.

“You can do whatever you need to hold it,” Sapphire reminded her.

“Yeah,” Ruby responded quietly. After a moment, Ruby shoved a hand between her legs to hold her crotch. She didn’t necessarily _need_ to, but it made it seem a lot easier to hold in all her pee. She looked up at Sapphire, and was surprised to see that Sapphire wasn’t looking at her anymore.

Sapphire was staring in a random direction, panting ever so slightly. Could she be…?

“Sapphire?” Ruby asked.

She instantly snapped out of her little trance. “O-oh, I was… I was looking at possible outcomes…” Sapphire seemed almost embarrassed to have been caught using her future vision like that.

“Wow,” Ruby laughed quietly.

“What?”

“You are really into this.” Ruby smirked.

“I… Yes,” Sapphire responded shyly. “Sorry.”

Ruby raised an eyebrow. “Don’t be sorry. I like seeing you turned on.”

Sapphire kissed Ruby lovingly. “Thank you. You’re wonderful.” She dragged her fingers over Ruby’s bladder, pushing slightly on different spots. Ruby groaned in response, crossing her legs.

“I actually really have to go…” Ruby mused.

“Good,” Sapphire whispered.

There was a moment’s pause before Sapphire grabbed Ruby and kissed her deeply. Sapphire’s tongue swiped across Ruby’s lower lip, asking for entry. Despite her bladder, Ruby melted against her partner’s eager kiss, lips parting in a small moan.  Sapphire pressed against her, running her hands up and down Ruby’s sides.

Ruby shivered, feeling a odd mixture of discomfort and arousal. Her bladder was so full, but Sapphire was all over her, and she didn’t want it to stop.

Sapphire pulled away, just so she could kiss Ruby’s neck gently. She sucked carefully at the more sensitive spots, and Ruby stifled moans, squeezing Sapphire’s arm. Ruby felt Sapphire moan against her neck, and Sapphire’s hands ran along her bladder.

Ruby squirmed, conflicted. As much as she loved Sapphire kissing her, she could feel the pressure that Sapphire was adding to her bladder, which was likely purposeful. It was making her desperate.

“S-Sapphire…” Ruby gasped. “I r… really need to pee…”

Sapphire looked up. “Keep holding it,” she said firmly, despite the fact that she was practically panting at the sight of Ruby with both hands shoved between her crossed legs.

“Ngh…” Ruby squirmed desperately. “I-I can’t!” Ruby whined, trying to twist her legs tighter.

“Yes, you can, Ru,” Sapphire responded breathily. She knew what was coming and could hardly wait.

“N-no!” Ruby whimpered as a spurt of hot urine escaped.

Sapphire sat back a little to watch.

Ruby rocked back and forth, trying desperately to wait longer. “Nhh…” Another spurt escaped. She just couldn’t hold it anymore. Ruby tried to stop, but urine started to rush out of her. “Oh… ngh…” Ruby couldn’t help moaning in relief as she finally peed. The warm liquid soaked through her shorts quickly and started pooling around her. It seemed like ages before the stream finally stopped.

Ruby panted as she looked up at Sapphire. Sapphire stared back at her, lips parted slightly in silent awe.

“Ruby…” Sapphire breathed. She couldn’t seem to find the right words, so they just looked at each other in combined amazement.

“That was…” they both started.

“Amazing,” Ruby breathed.

“Wonderful!” Sapphire exclaimed.

Ruby actually laughed after they both finished the sentence differently. Despite the mess she was sitting in now, Ruby thought Sapphire had been right about this. It _had_ felt really good to finally go.

“So… you liked it?” Sapphire asked, hesitantly.

Ruby nodded. “I liked it. That actually felt really good.”

Sapphire smiled. “Can we do more like this then?”

“Of course. There’s no reason not to.”

There was a brief flash, and suddenly Sapphire was naked. “Now, we should do something about this…” Sapphire’s pussy was dripping wet, her thighs slick with her arousal.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't really write full on f/f smut so i'm not going to.


End file.
